


SuperBat

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Clark breaks up with Lois with a confession.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, past Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Relationship
Series: Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	SuperBat

“I’m in love with Bruce Wayne,” Clark admitted as he hung his head low, not looking at the woman in front of him. 

Clark Kent didn’t know how the evening would end, but he knew that their relationship would change. Frankly, Clark wouldn’t know what he would do if it was for the worst. 

“Clark,” he heard Lois Lane say and he felt the thumping of his heart grow louder. “I know.” 

His world came to a full stop then looked at the brunette. “What?”

Chuckling, the lady reporter continued, “I’m a journalist, Clark. I observe.” 

He thanked the gods.


End file.
